C-130 Wreck Site
'''C-130 Wreck Site '''is the 8th mission in Syphon Filter 2. Plot Lian guides the helicopter to the crash site, where the data discs are located. Now Gabe must get them before the Agency does. Mission Briefing Colorado, USA: C-130 Wreckage Site 09/08 06:45 Operative: Gabe Logan The Agency has reached the crash site before you, and Archer has his men searching for the data discs. You've got to get the discs before they do. Fortunately, they won't be expecting you to parachute in, so you can get the drop on them. Before the crash, the crate holding the discs was stashed in the tail section of the plane. It's likely still there. Retrieve it ASAP and rendezvous with Lian at the clearing one click south. Walkthrough Start this mission by landing with your chute and then crouching and killing the 2 troops over the small hill. Collect the Flak Jacket in the box and then run back behind the Hill where you began this mission for cover. Equip your silenced sniper rifle and look ahead and left and you can get in a head shot on the guard ahead without being detected. Head now to the right of the small hill and kill off the troop there but don't get his ammo yet. Go now to where you shot the guy on the left and crawl to get his ammo and hug the front part of the crashed plane. A troop will run in front of you so get in a headshot and now there're 2 more troops behind the crashed part of the plane. Now run to the right side of where you killed the other troop and hang right next to the crashed plane part and the other troop will see you so blast him with a headshot. Run back now to the left side of the crashed part of the plane and hug that part. Crouch and look right and the last guard is right out in the open totally unaware of where you are which leaves you a perfect importunity for a head shot so do it and now all 3 guys are dead. Collect any unclaimed ammo and then head towards the rest of the wreckage in the middle of the field. It's just too damn quiet ya know? Go in the big tube looking part which is the middle of the crashed plane and walk towards the back area. A guy will yell out "HE'S IN POSITION" and then he'll say "NOW" and that's your cue to start rolling around and get the hell outta there. Keep on rolling and rolling leaving them no clear headshot and find cover and use it. Go back to the scene of the madness except now equip your own sniper rifle and beat them at their game. Crouch/walk to the right side now and when you get to the last part of where they shot at you last time get as far right of the screen as possible. Equip the Sniper and look for the one sniper with the rifle and he'll barely be on screen. You'll probably keep seeing body shot when you zoom in on him but occasionally you'll get a head shot and then it quickly reverts back to body. Make the shot count when it says head and kill this tricky opponent. Just to the right and above on some type of structure is another guy but he isn't a sniper and just move slightly a bit and he will never be able to hit you. Shoot him with ease when your sniper rifle says head shot. Now go to the hill where the hollowed part of the plane is and shoot 2 troops from a safe distance. Go now to the left side of the wreckage and crouch/walk your way and immediately go to the right side of this next wreckage. When you get near the wreckage peek out and shoot the guy that's here. There is a grenade lobbing maniac also in the corner so watch out for him. Go collect the Flak Jacket and ammo from the last guy killed and then make your way to the back of the wreckage where there is a wooden crate. Open it and watch the Cut-Scene. As soon as you get control of Gabe again run around the big piece of debris right away and take cover. You now have a sniper on the right of you and left of you. Take out the sniper on the right first by quickly strafing right and shooting him with a headshot before he even realizes what hit him. Turn around now and see that shiny green box? Well, go to it now and get the M-79 Grenade launcher. Now the odds look more in your favor don't they? Go now to the left side and make sure you have the M-79 equipped and kill that sniper with your new weapon. Now walk up on the left side and collect ammo. You'll now be next to a piece of debris that has an area of metal to block a head shot and the guys are right there around the corner. Equip your new M-79 and strafe real fast left and blast those 2 and now you've finally reached a checkpoint. Go now to a hilly area near another piece of plane debris and more snipers get departed. Get to the hill there and get beside the weird looking dead tree trunk and strafe right a few taps only. Eventually you'll have him in headshot range and he won't even see you. Now the next guy is a bit ahead so use the M-79 on him and he's history. Another guy is near the back now and if you stay right near the debris your in at the very back section he won't see you and you can make a clean headshot and reach another checkpoint. This next part is very very hard but it is passable, just follow my instructions. There is wayyy too many traps that lie ahead and too many men to kill so whats Gabe to do? The best method is to first run through the debris your now at and collect M-16 ammo. Then run up the hill to the next piece of debris and run on the right side of it and avoid the going through the middle or left sides. Run right and Archer radios in to send in some snipers and wow there is a lot of them. Get behind the next piece of plane debris sticking out of the ground and get ready to rock. Start running past the debris and as soon as your past it start using the tumble button continously and stay in a straight line when tumbling or you're meat. Get tumbling over to the wings and when you go under them you're safe for a bit. Once you get over the small hill where the wings are start tumbling once past the wings and stay in a straight line and try to look for the steepest parts of the hills to go into cause it makes you harder to hit. Tumble your way to the beginning of the level and the snipers eventually stop shooting, but your job ain't over yet. Archer is hanging onto his helicopter and he's trying to get away. Equip your M-16 and just go nuts with the gun cause a head shot is extremely hard here as you're shooting at a moving target. Keep on just shooting him and he takes a lot of hits to knock off the copter but hey I did it so I know it can be done. If you didn't get Archer then he'll get away and that means mission failure and you must redo all that I just explained. I had to do it around 10 times before getting it right and I don't have a guide for help. Once Archer is dead on the ground Gabe gets the discs and the Mission ends. Save if you like and sit back and watch long Cut-Scene. Unlockables * Park Jungle Gym Kill Steven Archer with one shot while he attempts to escape in his helicopter. * Original Syphon Filter character set Beat the mission in less than 3 minutes. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions